


Tower Treats

by shanachie



Series: Trick or Treating [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Halloween fun, Kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 03:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5076469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanachie/pseuds/shanachie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Avengers' Tower trick or treating</p><p>Disclaimer: No one recognizable belongs to me. Not making any money off this.</p><p>Second Disclaimer: Despite being fanfiction, this is MY work and I do not give anyone or any other site permission to republish this story under my name or any other without my authorization.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tower Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Evil_Little_Dog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/gifts).



Tony flicked his fingers, displacing the holograms he’d been working on as the elevator dinged. “JARVIS, were we expecting company?”

“Not that I’m aware of, Sir. The elevator has not had any override codes inputted.”

Tony swung around so he could see the elevator, noting that it appeared empty. “Then why is my elevator open?” he demanded.

“I am reading life signs, Sir, and…” JARVIS broke off as a small red haired head poked out from behind the opened door. “It appears the visitor is not a threat.”

“Where? Where did you come from?” Tony questioned. “How did you get up here?”

“How did who get up here?” Pepper asked as she entered the room, a tablet in her hands and her attention focused on it. She glanced up just as she reached Tony and noticed where his attention was. “Who?” She looked towards the elevator. “Is that Ariana?”

“It appears to be,” Tony said. “What I want to know is where her parents are.”

Ariana giggled in response, peeking out of the elevator again. “Trick or treat,” she chirruped.

“No. No. There will be no treating and absolutely no tricking. What is that Father of yours teaching you?” Tony complained.

Pepper laughed, beckoning Ariana forward. As the little girl scampered out of the elevator, she reminded him, “It’s Halloween, Tony. I’d suspect Phil didn’t want to take her out with both Natasha and Clint out of the country.”

“Then why is she up here?” Tony questioned as Pepper crouched down to speak to Ariana.

“Why not?” she asked. “You look adorable,” she added to Ariana. She brushed the little girl’s hair back, helping her straighten the black ears on top of her head. “Did Uncle Coulson take pictures of you?”

The little girl nodded, holding up her bag. “Treats?”

“Absolutely.” Pepper moved over to the desk, opening a drawer, and pulling out a candy bar.

“Hey. Hey. That’s…” Tony stopped when Pepper quelled him with a look. He sighed as she dropped it in the bag. “Are you going to replace that?”

“I think you can afford one candy bar,” she replied. Turning Ariana around, she guided her towards the elevator. “JARVIS, will you see that she gets back to Phil, please?”

“Of course, Miss Potts.”

“You gave her a candy bar from my secret stash,” Tony accused when the elevator had slid shut again.

“You don’t need the extra candy,” Pepper told him, pecking him on the cheek. “And she was too adorable to resist.”

“Are you saying I’m resistible?” Tony asked as she walked away, hips swaying. “Pepper? Pepper? Are you saying you can resist me?”


End file.
